


Something in the Air

by DevilishKurumi



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 50'sstuck, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKurumi/pseuds/DevilishKurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you just moved to a nondescript California town.  It's 1956, and the ringleader of the Highbloods has shown a lot of interest in you.  What are you going to do?<br/>(A series of ficlets set in an alternate 1950's universe with some kind of plot maybe eventually.  Includes racial tension, gang warfare and probably lots of shipping.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the applejack

            Nobody ever goes over to the Highbloods' table.  It's like one of those unwritten rules, the kind scribbled out on napkins and then tossed in the trash when the waitress comes close enough to read them, or the kind communicated by significant glances and ponytails bobbing from quick nods.  They're not guys you want to mess with, and they're definitely not guys you want to interrupt, especially when they're leaning back, talking in lazy voices about pretty much anything over cups of coffee or milk.

            Which is exactly what they're doing right now, and yet for some reason Nepeta is dragging you right towards them, bouncing in her Mary Janes at every halting step of yours.  You feel really bad, really, _really_ bad because she obviously wants to go talk to the Highbloods and she apparently really wants you to come too but it's hard to keep up with her steps.  You know you're lucky, so lucky that most of the time you can get around with just your braces and a cane to help prop you up, but it's still a guilty regret that you're not _that_ lucky.  You're never that lucky.

            You finally make it, trailing just a step behind Nepeta, never allowed to retreat because by the time you get closer, the three sitting in the booth have noticed the two of you and are staring.  Oh, God, they're staring at you, it didn't take that long for you to get there, did it?  And they don't know you - you're not even sure they know Nepeta, you're too new to this city and too new to this school, and all you know about the Highbloods is that they've got slicked back hair, razor sharp teeth and blue-purple blood that means _you are not welcome here_.

            That's obvious enough from the look the one with the glasses is giving you over his long, pointed nose, disdainful and unpitying.  The other, the one with the milk and the arrow-shaped horns, you can't see his eyes from behind his shades.  He could be looking anywhere.

            The third one is just kind of staring at your legs and that's really uncomfortable.

            "Uh," you say.

            "Equius!" Nepeta's purring, rocking from heel to toe in her shoes and tucking her hands behind her back, "I wanted you to meet my new friend!"

            The one with the arrow shaped horns lifts his upper lip as if thinking Nepeta's comment over, then tilts his head just slightly towards you.

            "I thought we discussed this," Equius says.

            "His name is Tavros, he just moved here a week ago, I thought you'd like to meet him since he's one of my study buddies and you are too, and also I wanted to ask if we could reschedule the movie since I want to show Tavros around today-"

            Equius purses his lips and you know you're intruding, you know you're causing him a lot of trouble, and the look the guy with the glasses is giving you makes you think you might be paying for it later.

            "Hey, brother," the third one drawls, suddenly, and you see the two other Highbloods immediately look at him.  He's staring right at you.  "C'mon, sit down.  You gotta be uncomfortable, standin' around on those things'a yours."

            Nepeta makes a noise of complete offense in her throat but, strangely, you can't see any rudeness in the offer.  Still, you shake your head.  "No, it's.  Uh.  It's fine, I'm okay.  I don't think..."

            "That's obvious," the one with the glasses drawls, pushing those thick Coke-bottles up his nose.  "You've got a stammer, _too_?  Aren't you pathetic."

            You almost want to ask what he thinks he's doing, insulting your speech impediment with the way he's pronouncing his v's, but the lazy-eyed one is suddenly looking at the third, no longer lazy-eyed and no longer smiling.

            "Watch your motherfuckin' mouth, Ampora."

            Equius twitches.  Nepeta grabs your sleeve and you realize you're causing more problems than you could have ever anticipated.  Ampora scowls but, thankfully, stays silent, picking up his coffee and trying to kill you with the dirtiest looks he can.  You hesitate, then shrug your shoulders as slightly and as demurely as you can.

            "It's okay, I've heard, uh.  I've heard worse."  The third one is scooting down in the booth, giving you room to sit, and the way his smile's come back makes you really, really tempted to take it.  ...So you do.  You need to, you think, because Equius is now looking at you - you can see his eyes over the top of his sunglasses - and Nepeta is giving you the lightest little push towards the booth.  If you don't sit, you might get your butt kicked later on, and that would really ruin this new town for you.

            You can't really bend your legs so you have to sit awkwardly, but you do it anyway and hope that you aren't about to get tricked or something.  That would really be awful.  Ampora grunts in irritation when your foot touches his and you immediately open your mouth to apologize, but then Equius is pushing Ampora further into the wall to make room for Nepeta to sit next to him.

            "Get your sweaty self outta my face!" he snarls, his consonants sharp and precise in a way you're strangely familiar with.  You don't say anything, not even when the third Highblood throws his arm around your shoulder like you're best buds.  It's really, _really_ uncomfortable.

            "Gamzee," he says, and you stare at him, unable to twist your head too much from how long your horns are and how small this space is.  He's pointing a thumb at himself.  Then, he twists and points to Ampora, "Eridan," and then to Equius, "Equius.  Guess you know that though, huh."

            "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

            "Highblood, I must insist-"

            "It's cool, brother.  Tavros here?  He's cool."

            Equius falls silent and Eridan doesn't actually outright say what he's thinking, so you think everything might really be okay.

            Nepeta drinks some of Equius's milk and tells him about something related to sports - you don't know much about it, to be honest, and so you feel a little out of the loop.  A lot, actually, because Eridan's still kind of glaring at you, and Gamzee's got his arm over your shoulders but it feels kind of weird.

            "We should probably go," Nepeta says, finally, and you think she might only be saying it now because she doesn't think the awkwardness you're exuding can get any worse.  It's not her fault that you're here, you know, because you could have turned away pretty much any time before you were noticed, but still, you're kind of guiltily blaming her a little.

            "That's cool," Gamzee says, and his arm slips off of your shoulders like it was never really there at all.  Nepeta waits until you're sliding out of your seat to stand herself, trying to draw attention away from the awkward way you have to stand when you get up.  The sneer on Eridan's face and the slight grimace on Equius's prove that she's failed, though, and you feel yourself blush hotly in embarrassment, which only makes their expressions worse because you're so _brown_.  God.

            "I'll see you tomorrow, Equius!" Nepeta says, and though her voice is sweet, there's a snap to it that makes the big guy look away from the both of you and grunt.  Gamzee gives you that lazy smile and waves a hand, slowly, like he's not sure where it's going.

            "See you around, Tavros," he drawls, and you try to smile in return.

            "Uh, I... yeah, okay."

            Nepeta leads you away from them, walking slower now, and it's only when she closes the diner door behind you that she says, "That was purrty much a bad idea, oh wow, I didn't realize _Gamzee_ was going to talk to you, I'm really sorry..."

            Apparently one of those unwritten rules you were thinking about earlier is that it's not the Highbloods in _general_ people are intimidated by.  It's just the one with the combed back hair and the lazy, dopey grin on his face.

            The one who's still watching you from his vantage point inside the diner.


	2. wipe out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you just dropped all of your books. Maybe it's time to move again.

            It's your third week at Skaian High and you're pretty sure you're already going to fail half of your classes.  You moved during the middle of the semester, so of course the work load is heavier, but even with Nepeta and Aradia doing all they can to help catch you up, and even with everyone giving you some leeway, you're not sure you can handle it.

            It doesn't help that you can't take all your books home every day to study and catch up, like anyone else would.  The bag gets too heavy with just two or three subjects in it, and so you're forced to alternate study nights like crazy.  The one good thing is that you live really close to school, now, so you don't need to get a lift from anyone and you don't need to worry about putting anybody out when you need a ride and they just want to go down to the hangout after school.

            The problem now, though, is that your book bag is really old, and the strap is shredded like nobody's business; with one particularly hard step as you make your way down the sidewalk towards home, the band snaps and none of your fumbling manages to save your books from crashing to the cement, papers flying everywhere.  You think you might cry, except you know better than to cry in a town where the popular kids are all highbloods.

            You spend five minutes slowly trying to gather up everything near you as best you can, then another three trying to hunt down the notes that have fluttered down the sidewalk and into the thankfully dry gutter.  A car whizzes by around minute eight, though, full of loud human kids blasting loud music, and your stack of notes you left corner-pinned under a book go fluttering again.

            Now you really _do_ feel like crying.  You try hard not to, staring at your fluttering pages, and you think about how easy it would be to just move again at the end of the semester and try one more time.  But that's been the excuse you've had every time you've moved - it's just so much easier than dealing with the fact that you're a huge screw up.

            You hear thick, heavy boots clomping on the ground and tilt your head, turning it to see who's coming up behind you - then you choke, eyes going wide because it's the big, beefy guy Nepeta's always hanging out with, the Highblood who gave you that disgusted look just a few days ago when he saw the way his friend was clinging to you.  He's smoking a cigarette, carrying no books and looking like he doesn't even see you, but you know better.  His sunglasses might get in the way, but it's obvious from the way his steps have slowed, he's caught sight of you and all your pathetic stuff lying all around you.

            "Uh," you say, just like you did when you first met him and his Highblood buddies.

            He doesn't say anything, just walks up to you and looks down at the braces on your legs and the history book at your feet.  You want to get away from him, but backwards steps when you're nervous always end badly, so you just stand your ground and try to focus on the fact that Equius isn't that much taller than you.

            "Nepeta wrote those notes for you," he comments, and you tremble a little because he's probably going to beat you up over the fact that you ruined them -

            "Um.  Y-yeah, she, uh, she did, because I made too many, uh, mistakes, and, uh, I just..."

            Without speaking, Equius steps back, then bends to pick up the various papers around your feet and off to the sides.  He hands them to you as he goes and you take them with stammering thank-yous and I'm-sorrys, until he's given you all your papers and has your books in hand.

            "We will walk to your house," he says, and you can't say no even though you want to.  You don't have the spare hands to carry the books, and he's already continuing down the sidewalk, so unless you want to lose your books forever, you're forced to hobble along.  After a moment, he slows his pace so you can keep up with him, and it seems too nice.

            "Uh, I... thanks for, um.  Helping me," you say, trying not to stammer and failing horribly.  You wonder what would've happened if Eridan had been the one to see you like that.  He probably would have kicked you or something.

            "I am not helping you," he replies in that low, gruff monotone.  "Nepeta would be upset to know you lost her notes, and the Highblood has made it clear that you are 'cool.'"  The way he says the word makes him sound like he doesn't really understand what it means.  "I am only doing my duty as a friend and follower by carrying your things.  You are not capable of doing these things yourself, obviously."

            You can hear the _because you're a lowblood_ in his tone, which you think might be at least a step up from the _because you're a cripple_ tone you hear from everyone else.  At least he hates you because of something he's supposed to hate you over, instead of something you really just can't do anything about.  You could act like you aren't a lowblood; you could have learned to hide your blushes and your tears, and never let anyone know like some people do.  But you can't hide the way you walk or the fact that you need leg braces and a cane to get around.

            You don't say anything else, mostly because you don't think there's anything you can say, and when you reach the small little house with the tiny front yard, you try to hide your embarrassment and anxiety.  It's embarrassing to let a highblood see your home - and it's worrying.  What if he decides to come beat you up sometime?  You can't hide out anywhere else.  You've only got this one safe place.

            He walks you right up to the door and only hands your books over once you open the front door, staring at you through his shades and waiting until you've put them all on the sidetable by the door before speaking again.  "Get a better bag," is all he says, and he turns to leave.

            "Um.  ...Thank you, anyway, even if, uh, you weren't trying to help me."

            Equius pauses, then lifts a gloved hand and keeps walking, down the walk and onto the sidewalk before making a left and heading off without so much as a backwards glance.


	3. the charleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and a blueblood is hateflirting with you.

            It's a busy afternoon at the diner, and you're sitting with Aradia and two other lowbloods - or, well, you're not really sure about one of them, but Sollux is pretty obvious with his ill-formed fangs and his heterochromia.  His friend, Karkat, is almost too average to really be recognizable, but he's sitting with you and he's acting like Gamzee's occasional gestures towards him are absolutely ridiculous, so you guess it's none of your business where he falls on the hemospectrum.

            Sollux is in the middle of an in depth explanation of his studies into engineering, detailing his perfect hotrod design with such gusto that when you accidentally knock your fork off the table, nobody even notices.  You have some trouble shifting one leg out of the booth so that you can lean over; when you finally manage it, one of the waitresses walks by and, somehow, her foot manages to catch the silverware by the handle and send it skittering an extra foot or two away.  You wince, glad that you hadn't been leaning over very far - your horns would probably have done a number on her, otherwise - and look up to see the blue-blooded troll girl in three of your classes moving to hand out burgers to the Highblood's booth... all the way across the diner.

            She'd done it on purpose.  Not that you're surprised, but after your relatively warm reception by the Highbloods, you'd figured that direct acts of aggression would've been kept to a bare minimum.

            Your friends are still talking, not paying attention to you, and you wish you could just put your leg out and drag the fork back to you.  It's not even that you're going to use it again; you just need to do these sorts of things, especially now that you've been challenged to do so.  It's a matter of pride, and you don't really have enough of that to swallow right now.

            The waitress is leaning against the side of the Highblood's booth, and you can hear her idly hateflirting with Eridan.  When you glance up at her, you can see her head is tilted, just enough for it to be obvious that she's staring right at you in between her bantering.

            When she finally finishes with Eridan, she turns and makes her way across the diner towards you.  You've almost given up, since you don't want to be distracted from the conversation at your booth for so long that the others notice something is up, but now that she's coming over, all you want is to finish this.  Whatever this is.

            Before she can make it close enough to start in on you, though, the doors to the diner swing wide to admit a chattering pack of human teenagers; there's six of them in total, and they're making a beeline for your booth.  Or, well, the booth behind it, which you guess is their regular spot.  So many people have regular spots here, it's a little weird.

            "Hey, Vriska!" one of the boys calls, with a little handwave and a grin that shows off his buck teeth.

            You make one last attempt to get the fork before they get too close, and you can feel Aradia looking at you now - a pair of scuffed uniform shoes pushes the utensil right under your hand, so subtly that you almost don't notice it.  You grab it and sit up, minding your horns.  One of the twin blond boys tilts his head at you briefly, and you try very hard not to smile too wide in response.  Vriska's talking to the buck-toothed boy, but you can see her glancing at you now and she looks irritated at the fact that you somehow managed to get a hold of your fork - you're pretty sure she didn't notice the blond human's help, which makes it a little better.

            "Dave," the kid says suddenly, and you glance up, startled, to see him looking at you.  At least, you think he's looking at you - he's wearing dark sunglasses over his eyes, just like his brother.

            You can practically feel Karkat bristling across the table, but you smile despite it and say, "Uh.  Tavros."

            "Cool."  He doesn't tilt his head, but he's so smooth you can feel it when he looks away from you to the other trolls you're sitting with.  "Hey, Vantas, Captor."  A pause.  "Aradia.  Cool to see you around."

            "Hey, Dave," Aradia's saying, sounding warm and friendly despite the almost deadpan voice the human's using.  "You want to sit with us?"

            "No fucking way," Karkat blurts out, "If he sits, I go."

            "Theriously?"  Sollux smiles with mismatched teeth.  "Definitely thit down with uth, then."

            Karkat doesn't even wait for an answer; he shoves himself out of his seat, picks up his half-eaten burger, and marches over to the Highbloods' table, where Gamzee greets him with a pleasantly dopey smile.  You wonder how much of that is an act.

            "Guess I am now," Dave says, and he slides right into Karkat's vacated spot.  His brother looks his way, and they trade a quick set of head-nods that you will never figure out.  "What's the topic of conversation today, fellas?  And lady, of course."

            Aradia giggles, and Sollux launches back into his extensive rant about engines.  You try not to glance over your shoulder too much, but every time you do, you see Vriska glaring at you.  It takes some of the sting out of the fact that you still haven't gotten a new fork, and probably never will.


	4. hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you just got invited to hang out with the HIGHBLOODS.

            The weather is starting to get cooler now, but you kind of like it.  It's nice to have more temperate climate than you did in Phoenix, even if it does mean you're a little less prepared for the afternoons to be chilly.  The real weird part is the rain, which seems to come and go so fast that you don't have time to think about getting an umbrella before it's over.  Right now, though, standing on the stoop of the school's main entrance and looking at all the rain coming down, you're starting to think it's really not going to let up now.  Which figures, really.  It let up long enough for you to get to school, and long enough for lunch, so of course now it isn't going to let up so you can get back home without slipping and falling down the steps.

            "Sure is comin' down, huh?"

            You jerk upright briefly at the sudden sound of someone else's voice in your ear, then regain your balance on your cane and look over to see Gamzee staring at you with those lazy eyes of his.  You're sure it's some kind of act, since you've seen him lash out verbally at both Eridan and Equius more than once, but it's a really good act nonetheless.

            "Uh.  Hi, Gamzee."  You hesitantly look away, to the pouring rain, "Yeah, it's, uh, not as bad as, well, sometimes in Phoenix...  But it is pretty, pretty bad."

            "Wanna ride home, brother?  Free of charge.  Can't imagine walkin' home in this on those rust magnets of yours."

            You wince; you've only spoken to Gamzee a few times since you met him, but every time you do, he brings up your braces like they're no big thing.  It makes you uncomfortable in strange ways.

            "Um.  Um, I don't want to, put you out or anything, I can probably manage on my own."

            "Not puttin' me out.  C'mon," he says, and he's pulling his Highbloods jacket off of his shoulders, and oh no is he really-!

            He drapes the jacket over your button-down shirt and sweatervest, nodding towards a sort of beat up Ford parked near the front of the school.  "Not too far a walk," he adds, and that uncomfortable feeling rises in your chest again when you think about how he flips between subtlety and blatantly calling you out about your braces.  The stairs are, thankfully, not too steep, but it still takes you a while to navigate them; the whole time, Gamzee stays by your side, taking the steps easily but slowly as you work your way down.  Even when you're on flat ground, his gait never picks up, though you've seen him walk before and you know he's measuring his steps now.  It's embarrassing, but at the same time a little humbling, since you know that Gamzee is well above you in the hemospectrum.

            He even holds the passenger door open for you once you reach the car, which seems to be even more disconcerting than anything else he's done so far.  But you smile at him anyway, and he smiles back in that lazy way that makes you feel like you're worth something.

            Gamzee's driving is like his smile - slow, lazy and (you think) carefully planned out.  He doesn't do anything in a rush and behind his loose gaze on the street as you wait for the passing traffic to lighten up a little, you can see him calculating everything.  It's a little strange to see, but at least you know you're safe.

            "Hey, man, you want to come with me for a bit?  Hang out with me and the boys, instead'a whatever you're gonna do when you get home?"

            You should have realized he was going to ask something like that, but it still sends you for a bit of a loop.  You shake your head a little, as much as you can with your horns.  "Uh, I really, should get home and, uh, study, since I'm still a little... a little behind."

            "You study too much," Gamzee says, "I see you at the diner havin' study parties with Medigo an' Captor all the time.  You should loosen up a lil' more."

            "Uh..."

            "C'mon, we're just hangin' out down by the cliffs.  You can come out for a bit."

            You really don't want to go near cliffs.  Especially with people like Eridan and Equius around - they might "accidentally" nudge you and make you fall right off.

            Gamzee lets you sit in silence for a minute, before he rolls down his window and puts his had out into the rain.  "It's easier to get those guys to loosen up about the whole hemospectrum thing when I'm bringin' all sorts of lowbloods around, is all.  Tryin' to break them out of that nonsense."

            You lean your head forward so you can turn it to look at him - really _look_ at him - and when he looks back at you, it's with a sharp-witted, sincere sort of smile that you've never seen on him before.

            "Uh."  You like the idea that he's not into the hemospectrum.  It makes you feel a little more comfortable with how much attention he gives you.  So, you give him a hesitant smile back and nod.  "Okay.  I guess, if that's what you want to do, I am in full support."

            "Great."  He doesn't sound any more excited than usual, but his tone almost always seems enthused, and from that smile on his face, you're pretty sure he's pleased as punch about you actually saying yes.  Not that you could stop him if he'd decided to take you without asking your permission.  That'd been nice of him.

            The cliffs are about three miles from the main street running through the troll district of town; it's not an _official_ segregation, but things have been rocky since the thirties and despite the easing tensions, you still remember being told not to go to certain neighborhoods when you were growing up.  Phoenix hadn't been so bad about it, though.  Here, it's a little more noticeable - especially when there are actually diners that cater specifically to trolls.  Just like the one you usually go to - the one where the only humans who come in are the six who are friends with your classmates.  And even then, they only come over after school, and they always leave with one of the trolls they know.  They don't go there too late in the day.

            It's a little awkward to think about; you don't like thinking that there are humans who don't like you and your friends hanging out with human kids.  You don't like thinking about the unspoken segregation; the kind that you only see in the schools, and that's supposedly just because of district planning.  Everyone knows better, though.

            Gamzee's humming along to the song on the radio, a static-laced channel playing _Hummingbird_.  You're not sure you've ever heard this song on the radio before.

            The rain is letting up a little by the time the car pulls onto an old, cracked asphalt road that you know goes down this long, slow slope to the cliffs.  Gamzee is watching the road like a lazy predator, and you can't help but watch him a little yourself.  You see his face twist into a vague frown before your eyes pick out the shapes at the side of the road.

            "Roll your window down," he tells you as he pulls up alongside the three trolls standing on the curve.  You do just that, leaning back uncomfortably as he twists his body and leans so that his horns are almost in your face.  "What're you guys doin' out in the rain?  We were gonna meet up at the shack, or don't you remember?"

            He sounds like he's teasing, but from the look on Eridan's face, and the way Equius is leaning, you know that he's doing that calculated thing that you're sure he does sometimes.  The third troll is another seadweller, with her hair piled loosely on her head and her expression one of vague worry.

            "I told you three not to come out here any more," she says.

            "Serket dropped us off," Eridan growls, "She probably fuckin' knew-"

            "Language!" the girl scolds, and he falls silent.

            "Knew what."

            You don't like the tone Gamzee's suddenly using - just like you don't like how Equius seems to be leaning, his head tilted to look at you.  You can see his eyes over his shades and he doesn't looked pleased to see you at all.

            "The crew is down there.  We're fuckin' outta luck, Makara."

            There's a noise in Gamzee's throat that makes you shudder, and Equius seems to be trembling a little himself.

            "I'll go have some fuckin' words with 'em," he says.  The seadweller shakes her head quickly.

            "You'll most certainly _not_.  We don't need any more trouble.  Just go hang out at the diner and use the shack another time," she says, and though you can almost feel Gamzee's muscles tense at the suggestion, he nods.

            "...Sure," he says, and his voice drops back to that dopey, calm tone that is now definitely a complete and utter lie.  "Let bygones by bygones, right?"

            "Exactly," the seadweller says.  She sees you, but doesn't say anything, just smiles a little.  She's more upset by this than she's letting on.

            "C'mon, then, guys.  We'll head over to the diner instead.  No big deal."

            Eridan and Equius stare at you, now, but Gamzee just jerks a thumb lightly towards the back seats and, reluctantly, Eridan reaches in through the window and pops the lock on the back door so that he and Equius can slide in.  They slam it shut, sending a shudder through the car, and you look at the seadweller, who's waving you all off.

            "What the fuck is he doing here?" Eridan snaps, and you can feel him poking you in the back of the head with one long finger.

            Gamzee doesn't say anything; he just turns the car around and starts back up the slope.

            It's not very surprising that Eridan stops talking after that; especially since you're sure that the two Highbloods can see Gamzee's expression in the rear-view mirror.

            He drops you off at your house - how he knows where you live is a mystery you don't want to solve - and only when you finally get out does he speak, leaning over the seat and giving you that sharp smile that doesn't look so reassuring this time around.

            "No offense, Tav, but I don't think this diner trip's gonna be your kind of gig.  Next time, okay?"

            "Uh...  Sure, G-Gamzee."  You try to smile back, but when the car peels away from the curb, you find yourself leaning heavily against your wet picket fence.  You can't find the strength to make it up the walk, even when it starts to rain again.


	5. duke of earl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you haven't seen the Highbloods for a while.

            The Highbloods aren't at their usual place in the diner today.  As a matter of fact, you don't really remember the last time you saw the three of them hanging out in public lately; sure, they're together during school, hanging out by the big tree near the track, and you know you've seen them driving around together after classes, but they haven't actually been in to the diner lately.  You try not to let it worry you; no one else seems overly concerned, anyway, so why should you be worried?

            Nepeta's thoughtful lip-chewing as she stares at their empty booth doesn't raise any warning bells; not at all.  Nor does the way Karkat hisses and snarls a little more than usual when the human kids come in, chattering about something silly.  He calms down when John comes over to talk to him, and you know any insults he throws at the boy are just for show.

            Dave wanders over after a few minutes, leaning over John's shoulder and shooting you a quick thumbs up.  "Hey, Nitram.  Vantas.  Ms. Leijon, lookin' nice today."

            Nepeta blushes green and giggles, and John elbows Dave in the side.  "He's such a lady's man, right?" he laughs.  "What's going on, Dave?"

            "Just wondering if anyone's seen Captor around."  Dave never explains why he and Sollux are always hanging out, but you think it might be for something nifty; probably something to do with Sollux's ramblings about the perfect hotrod.  It's no secret, after all, that Dave and his brother are notorious for drag racing on the strip.

            "He's busy," Karkat snaps.

            "I think he's on campus still!" Nepeta adds, smiling wide, "He's been purr-using the garage a lot."  Dave raises an eyebrow and she slyly asks, "Does that worry you, Mr. Strider?"

            "Nah."  The human shrugs his shoulders.  "Tell him I'm waiting to see what he's got, next time you run into him."

            You wonder if the two of them are rivals with cars, or something.  You're never really sure what the relationship is between your human friends and your fellow trolls; it's complicated most of the time by the tensions splitting the city in two.  It's all subtle, but after that rainy afternoon with Gamzee, you're starting to notice it more and more.

            Dave returns to the human's table, but John sticks around a little longer, slowly calming Karkat down from his slight hysteria that Dave's brought on him.  You think that John would make a really good moirail for Karkat, if only humans could fill quadrants.  It'd be nice to see the constantly-riled troll calm down once in a while.

            The diner doors open with a chime, and a bizarre hush settles over the place, spreading throughout like a sort of wave.  You lean to look around John, who's staring at the entrance, and you find yourself gasping at the three trolls who've walked in.

            Gamzee's got bloody gashes running across his face, dripping purple, and through his dopey grin you can see that he's missing one of his teeth.  Eridan is limping slightly, with a black eye and some of Gamzee's blood on his shirt from where the other's bled on him.  Equius is standing straight, and if you didn't know better, you'd say he doesn't even realize that his horn's been broken.

            "What happened to you guys?" Dave drawls.

            Eridan sneers through his glasses and jerks a finger at the human, then drags it to point at each and every one of Dave's group.  "You can get right the fuck out-" he starts, but Gamzee puts a hand on his shoulder and he stops.

            "Nah.  Man."  He sounds a little dazed, a little distant, and before you can stop yourself, you're pushing yourself out of the booth, struggling onto your feet as he speaks.  "They're cool.  Everybody here is cool.  Coolest of the cool."

            "Highblood," Equius murmurs, and you can see that his teeth are chipped.  Not just a few of them, but almost all of them.  Nepeta is pushing past you, now, moving towards Equius.

            "It's all okay," Gamzee says, and Eridan slowly lowers his finger, crossing his arms.

            "Whatever."  The look he's giving the group of humans doesn't seem to fade, though.  Nepeta brushes past him to get to Equius, reaching up to put a hand against the broken horn on his head, and wincing as he grimaces.

            "We," you start, pausing before determinedly picking back up as you hobble towards Gamzee, "We should.  Put something, uh, on those, so they, so there aren't any scars, if that isn't something, uh, you want."

            Gamzee stares at you and you feel like he's forgotten who you are.

            "Brother, I want nothing more than to have some scars for today.  Least I can do, since Ampora here's given them worse."

            You look at Eridan and he looks beyond smug.  You suddenly wonder how much worse the other group looks - whoever the other group even is.

            When you reach out to touch Gamzee's arm with your free hand, you can practically feel Equius tense next to him.  But your hand falls unimpeded, and Gamzee gives you that strange smile that encourages you to take charge.  "Let's at least, uh.  Clean it up a little.  You're, uh, going to get blood on, that is, you'll get blood on your burger.  If you, uh, get one."

            He waves off Equius and Eridan as you gently pull him towards the restroom; he's humming a song under his breath, even as you pull him into the one-person room, and he closes the door behind you.  He leans against the wall by the sink as you run it, pulling at the paper towel roll and soaking a few in the sink.

            "Hey, thanks," he says as you hand them over.  You try to smile, but you're too nervous, watching him pat at his bloody face.  He slides his gaze towards you, instead of at the far wall.  "Not gonna ask what happened?"

            "It's, uh.  None of my business, what happened."

            "It's everybody's business, brother," he says.  "Everyone in this diner is part of it."

            You don't say anything and he doesn't elaborate.  He just cleans his face, not wincing at any stinging there might be.  The middle one seems to be the worst, while the other two look like they'll heal up all right.  He might need stitches, but you know you're not going to convince him to get any.

            He tosses the towels into the trash and smiles at you.  "You're gonna take care of me, right, Nitram?"

            You blink at him.  "You, uh.  Should be fine, by yourself.  I think."

            "Doesn't mean you don't want to keep care of me."  He pauses, then adds, "Never got my jacket back from you."

            "Oh."  You shudder, unable to help yourself, and shake your head.  "I, uh, haven't worn it, or anything, I just..."  You shrug, helplessly.  "I haven't, seen you around.  So I couldn't, um.  Give it back."

            "It's cool," he says.  "Keep it."

            You want to protest, but the sharp look in his eyes keeps you from saying anything, and he leaves the restroom without another word.  You stand there for a few more minutes, just staring at the bloody towels in the trash, before you manage to work up the courage to return to the rest of the group.

            The Highbloods are back at their table, with Nepeta sitting beside Equius and cooing gently over his horn.  You can see the embarrassment on the bigger troll's face, even from all the way over here.

            "Looks like things are getting dicey," Dave's voice says from your left.  You start, glancing over to where he's leaning against the wall.  "Hate to see the other guys," he adds.

            "Yeah," you mumble, and when he offers to have you join at the human's table, you find yourself looking to Gamzee for permission, even as you follow him over.  Gamzee shoots you a thumbs-up, and you relax.  Like he said - everyone in this diner is a part of it.  Whatever _it_ is.


	6. my boyfriend's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you just saw something you were absolutely, positively not supposed to see.

            You're probably going to be late for class, but you don't think you really mind as you wander the outer porticos of your school.  Lately, history class has seemed morbid and too on-point with how things have been feeling in the world today; you read the newspaper this morning and found it full of politics and civil rights issues and too much heaviness for you to handle.  You wonder, sometimes, if the newscasters on television make the headlines sound less morbid, but you can't justify buying one.  Your custodian would never allow it, anyway.  It rots your brain, he always says.

            You know, however, if you miss the starting bell, you won't find Aradia until after class, and while it's not important if you find her now or later, you'd feel better if you could talk to her about today's mathematics homework before you have to go in to the class and face the teacher, the one who doesn't seem to like you (and you think you know why, from the way his blue eyes look over the class).

            It's a cloudy day, kind of chilly but thankfully not raining, and you feel good about the fact that you're at school and so you don't have to lug around all your books.  Just the ones for your next two periods, which lets you move a little quicker and a little more quietly.

            In hindsight, deciding against calling out Aradia's name had been a good one; you realize that as you turn a corner through one of the outdoor walkways and see her speaking to Equius near the tree that the Highbloods usually hang around when they're not in class.  It terrifies you to think of Aradia speaking to Equius, when he can hardly handle seeing you in person and she's lower than even you on the hemospectrum.  You can't even begin to think of a reason that they should be talking in private; Nepeta takes care of helping him study, and Eridan and Gamzee usually handle keeping him in line when Nepeta isn't around -

            You stumble backwards when you see Aradia lean up on the toes of her saddle shoes and place a kiss on Equius's cheek.  He's even leaning down for it, he's _expecting_ it, and does _Sollux_ know -

            "What are you doing?" Eridan's voice grates from behind you and you spin, dropping your book bag and causing a clatter as your canes make every effort to keep you from falling over.  You aren't supposed to move that quickly, and your legs don't quite turn all the way, but you can't feel it so it's okay.  And now you have Eridan staring at you, eyes narrowed through his thick glasses and his strange, clipped accent saying again, "What are you _doing_?"

            "I, uh.  Was looking for Aradia, if, uh, that's okay."

            You realize suddenly that nobody can ever, ever know of what you just saw, and you know that goes double for Eridan and Gamzee.  Thankfully, Eridan's too far back to see around the corner, and you're drawing all of his attention and ire.  "No, it's not okay," Eridan snas, arms folding over his chest, "Just because Makara likes you, doesn't mean that _I_ do, and it definitely doesn't fuckin' mean you can just wander around in my turf-"

            "Uh, I wasn't aware that, there were places on campus, well, places I couldn't go here, because it's, the school's ground, and..."

            " _Whatever_ ," Eridan snaps, pushing past you; you turn, worried that you've failed your friend and her... whatever Equius is, but the two of them have disappeared.  You sigh in relief.

            "Alright, um.  Sorry," you mumble, but Eridan isn't listening, already heading out to the tree.  You take a minute to pick up your bag and pull it over your shoulder, and then you turn back the way you've come.  You won't miss class after all, and you'll have to find Aradia later.  She's obviously busy now -

            Equius is a looming, foreboding figure, doubly so now that his teeth are chipped and his one horn is broken and cracked.  He ha his arms at his sides, fists clenched and sunglasses placed over his eyes so that you can't see his full expression.  The grimace on his face gives you good idea, though.

            You try to play it cool.  "Uh, h-hello, Equius."

            "You were spying," he grinds out.  So much for cool, because the second his low, gravelly voice comes out you're trembling.  He's going to hit you, and that will probably kill you.

            "I - I wasn't, I mean, I was looking for Aradia, but I didn't, I wasn't intentionally-"

            The stony look on his face silences you, and you stare at him with the beginnings of murky brown eyes and wait for him to make his move.  You wonder if Gamzee will be mad when Equius accidentally punches your brains straight out of your head.

            "Thank you for not disclosing whatever you might've seen to Ampora."

            Your shoulders are still hunched in preparation for the blow you're expecting, but your eyes manage to drag up to meet Equius's glasses.

            "W-What?"

            "Thank you."

            It's all he says, and you find yourself nodding eagerly, just to make sure he knows that you're completely and utterly okay with protecting his secret.

            "Uh, you're, welcome.  Completely, I wouldn't, uh, tell anyone, anything."

            He nods, and his hands slip into his pockets as he measures you up, sweat becoming visible on his brow.  "I demand that you do not reveal my and Ms. Megido's..."  He hesitates, and you realize that he's just as nervous right now as you are.  He doesn't want anyone to know that he's... well, he's courting a lowblood.  It's obvious that's what it is, from how he pauses and how he threatens, and you find yourself smiling at him.

            "No, you're, uh.  Okay.  Everything is... just peachy."  You know you're probably pushing it, but you press on to add, "It's, uh, me repaying you.  For helping me, with my books.  And for, uh, getting in the way when I, was with Gamzee."

            Equius tenses when you say his name, like he hates the fact that you don't call him Highblood, and that you talk about him like he's your friend.  But you've come to consider him one, and you won't take that back because you're pretty sure that Gamzee feels similarly.

            "Yes," he says with a tone of finality.  "Of course.  Excuse me."

            He passes you with less vitriol than Eridan had just moments before, and you nod to the place he stood before.  You don't say anything to him as he retreats, even though you want to tell him that you aren't judging him poorly for courting Aradia, and that you think she's a great girl and that he's lucky.  You know if you did, he would turn around and sock you just to prove a point.

            But you think it nonetheless, and when you see Aradia before mathematics, you tap your horn to hers briefly and give her a wide smile.  She smiles back with an air of mystery, and she doesn't ask whether or not you need her to check over your homework.  She just holds out her hand and winks.


	7. as time goes by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you've just met a civil rights celebrity.

            You hear the rumors that the T.H.A. is going to be having some kind of rally in town around the same time that you start to notice shady characters hanging around near the corner across the street from the diner.  Acronyms are really impressive and all, but you're not really sure which T.H.A. people keep talking about; is it the Troll Hemospectrum Alliance, or the Troll-Human Association?  You're sure, either way, it's kind of needed in this place; you're just worried that either one might make things... hairy.  As it is, those dark-suited guys who look like they're straight out of the melodramas you see advertised from time to time in magazines really make you uncomfortable, and after a few times when you had to pass by them, you started taking a longer route around.

            You're surprised when Sollux joins you one day, but only a little.  He gives the guys a nervous look through his thick glasses as you both get to the doors of the diner, and says, "Those Highbloodth really methed thingth up."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Don't you know?"  Sollux looks flabberghasted when you shake your head, and you feel extra stupid for it.  "Thothe guyth, they're the oneth Makara and the otherth got into a fight with.  They've been getting into turf warth for... _forever_.  Nobody ever told you, theriouthly?"

            "Uh.  No.  I just thought..."  You shrug, because really, you didn't think about it.  You try very hard not to think about things like that when you can help it.  Sollux, somehow, seems to get it.  He just nods and holds the door for you as you limp in.

            The place is surprisingly empty; it's usually a bit busier, but right now none of your friends are here, and - someone looks to be sitting in the booth you and Sollux usually share with whoever shows up first.  Neither of you really realize that the troll sitting there isn't someone you know until you get closer; he's too tall, too mature, and when he looks up at the two of you from his cup of coffee, his eyes are just too _bright red_ to be anyone you know.  At all.

            "Oh," you say, completely floored by just how bright his eyes are.  Sollux is bristling next to you, instinctively getting ready to bolt because of the troll's eye color.

            "I'm sorry," the adult says, "I was told this was a usual spot for some of the students.  I take it that this is yours?"

            "It'th fine," Sollux says quickly, uncomfortably, "We'll just sit..."  He trails off helplessly, because the adult is gesturing for you two to sit across from him and you're really hard pressed to ignore it.  It's a little strange; the troll just has the sort of aura that makes you want to... calm down.  Sollux reluctantly slides in and you sit yourself, arranging your cane against the booth as Sollux's hand accidentally finds yours, grabs it, then yanks away.

            It suddenly strikes you that you know this troll, sitting across from you and smiling pleasantly.  You've only ever seen black and white pictures in the newspaper, and even then it was only once or twice, but this guy is the head of the T.H.A. - the hemospectrum one, not the human one.

            "I noticed you two talking outside," he says, slowly, like he's measuring his words without needing to think about it that much.  "Were you talking about the humans standing across the way?"

            "Have, uh, they been there long?"

            "For about an hour, now.  It's all very cloak and dagger."  He sighs, picks up his coffee, then says, "You can ask, if you want."

            You're not sure what he's talking about, until Sollux suddenly says, "You've got mutant blood."  He pauses, self-conscious, then adds, "That'th why they never print colored pictureth of you."

            "And why, generally, I wear eyewear during rallies, yes."  You sit there in silence until the troll continues, pleasantly, "I generally go by the moniker 'Signless', but that might be a little too classical for your generation."

            "No, uh, it's okay," you immediately look to reassure him, but it's not completely a lie.  You know the signs, and the colors associated to them; it's not that any of you go around wearing your signs prominently, except for the Highbloods, but you know Vriska has hers on a necklace, and sometimes Nepeta doodles hers in her notebook.

            "Why are you here?" Sollux asks, and he sounds almost offended.

            "We're traveling to Sacramento," the Signless says, and you want to know who "we" is, but you don't ask.  "And I heard this diner had some excellent coffee.  I'm not disappointed."

            Sollux doesn't take to the Signless making an obvious joke at him, but the adult troll doesn't seem phased in the slightest.  You want to ask why he's really here, and why he's not wearing his eyewear now, but it's too late, because the diner doors are opening and you can hear Eridan saying, "-fact that they're just sitting around, _waiting_ , that's just unconscionable!  Who does that besides Dick Tracy, anyway?"

            You tilt your head, suddenly alarmed because of all the people to show up and see the Signless and his bright red eyes, Eridan is the worst.  But some of that alarm is eased when you see that Gamzee is with him; Equius is standing at the door, staring at the human standing across the way.

            "Hey, brothers," Gamzee says as he approaches, and Eridan grumbles and grunts until the two of them are able to get a look at the Signless.  The adult, for what it's worth, smiles at them without fear.  Eridan makes a horrifically startled noise, while Gamzee just sort of stares, like how he stares at your braces.

            "Hello," the Signless says.  You tense, waiting for Eridan to start shouting, waiting for Equius to show up and beat the adult troll up, waiting for Gamzee to... to do _something_.  He's just sort of staring.  You know he doesn't buy into most of the hemospectrum stuff, but he still hangs out almost exclusively with high and midbloods, other than yourself and maybe Karkat, depending on what his blood is, and for all you know this might be too much for him.  Heck, it's almost too much for you -

            "Hello," Gamzee says, and it's like a switch has been flipped.  His tone is sharp and clear - and pleasant.  Like he's greeting a teacher, or someone with authority.  You hold back a gasp, just barely.  "Looks like the T.H.A. really is here.  Nice to meet you, Signless."

            Eridan makes a noise of disgust.  "Makara, don't-"

            Gamzee turns his head and stares at Eridan.  You can't see his expression, but the way Eridan's eyes widen and the way he steps backwards, you know you don't want to ever see it.  The Signless looks vaguely startled - then reaches out and puts a hand on Gamzee's arm.

            Immediately, Gamzee tenses, turning to look at the Signless, before suddenly relaxing as if he had never been upset in the first place.  You feel a twinge of fear in your gut.  "It's nice to meet you as well," the Signless says, and drops his hand.  You realize that you're clutching Sollux's hand, but when you look at him, you can see that his face is pale and he's just as anxious as you are.

            "If anyone gives you trouble here," Gamzee says, "Let me know.  Ampora and Zahhak won't put up with that, either.  Right?"

            "Yes, Highblood."  You don't know when Equius rejoined the group, but his tone leaves no room for arguments.  Eridan looks hesitant, but he nods anyway.

            "That's very nice of you," the Signless says, smiling faintly, "But I'm sure I'll be all right.  Thank you for your support, however.  It isn't often I meet highbloods who support my message."

            Gamzee smiles, and it's a lazy grin again.  You slowly let go of Sollux's hand.  "Times are changing, brother," he drawls, and waves for Eridan and Equius to head to the table.  They leave without a comment, and Gamzee continues, "The thirties are gonna get wiped right the hell off my town.  Then comes the hemospectrum."

            The Signless stops smiling so much, there, but he doesn't say anything about it.  "I hope that things here will be better," he says, "It seems you may need the help of the other T.H.A.  I know some of the heads of staff, if you would like me to forward a message to them."

            "I think," Gamzee says, and his tone drops just slightly, "I've got this.  Thanks anyway.  Nice meeting you."  He looks right at you before he turns, and you swallow heavily as he smiles at you, your stomach doing strange flip-flopping motions inside you as you see the intensity he'd just spoken with radiate within his smile.

            The Signless watches him go to his usual table, then looks to you and Sollux.  You wait, patiently, until he says, "Will you please let Mr. Vantas that I'm staying at the motel between 6th and Pine?  I'm afraid I have another appointment."

            You don't ask how he knows Karkat; you just nod, while Sollux mumbles, "Yeah, okay."  The Signless puts down some money for his cup of coffee, then slides out of the booth and offers you both a brief but firm handshake before slipping on a pair of sunglasses and leaving the diner.

            You watch him stand on the curb and stare at the man on the corner, then leave down the street.  When Karkat shows up, Sollux climbs out of the booth and goes to him.  They share a few quiet words, and then Karkat turns and leaves.  You don't ask Sollux why.


	8. little demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you don't know how dating works.

            The day you nearly get run over is a very nice day.  It's warm and the gloom that keeps coming in from the ocean has dissipated by the time school's out, and you're two steps into the street when a bright red hotrod clears the corner and swerves out across the asphalt, tires squealing and cranked up music blasting from the rolled down windows.  You can't stop yourself, jerking backwards and falling right onto your butt as the car screeches past you; you stare after it in shock as it suddenly comes to a halt, grinds its gears and begins to reverse.  This isn't a residential road and you know that at any moment, another car could come down the street and crash into the one backing up towards you, but the driver doesn't seem to care.

            The car pulls up some few feet from you and Dave leans out of the window, the engine revving.  "Jeeze _Louise_ , Nitram.  You okay?"

            "I, uh."  You try to answer him, but your voice is stammering more than usual, and you think that if you'd been just a bit further into the street, you'd be a peanut butter smear on the road.

            "Of course he's not okay!" you hear Jade's voice snap, and the passenger side door cracks open as she hurriedly climbs out.  "I told you not to go so fast!  Trying to scare me nearly got poor Tavros killed, you jerk!"

            "Ouch," Dave deadpans as Jade rushes to your side, holding out her hands as she stands over you.

            "Here, let me help you up."

            You flush brown in embarrassment, but you know you can't just pull yourself up on your own, not this shaken, so reluctantly you accept her help.  She's deceptively strong, pulling you up and only letting go when you've got yourself steadied.  Dave is staring at you, and now so is Jade, and so you force yourself to say something.

            "Is this, uh.  The car you've, been working on?"

            "The one that'll beat Captor's crappy jalopy?  Yep."

            "The one he's been showing off like a complete _heel_ , he means," Jade snaps.

            "It's, uh.  Okay.  I should have, looked both ways, or been more careful."

            "Man, don't do that," Dave says, almost sounding disappointed.  "Don't take responsibility for stuff that's not your fault.  It makes you look like a pansy."

            " _Dave!_ "

            "Just saying."

            Dave's sunglasses don't let you see anything useful in his expression, but you stare for a bit longer anyway.  Then, you nod.  "Yeah.  Okay.  Dave, uh, that was really irresponsible, uh, and, if you weren't careful, I might've been mud on, on the highway.  So to, uh.  Speak."

            That pokerface of Dave's doesn't go anywhere for a moment, and then he allows you to see the barest hint of a smirk.  "That was downright forceful, Nitram.  Baby steps, and all."

            Jade is looking between you both as if she has no idea what's going on, and finally she throws her hands up.  " _Boys_ ," she groans, before looking to you, "Anyway - do you want a lift to the diner?  It's the least Dave can do," she adds with a snap as Dave opens his mouth.  He shuts it and nods.

            "Yeah.  We're heading that way, after all.  Traveling in packs, and all."

            Jade shoots him another glare.  You swallow thickly and say, "Um.  It's okay.  It's a nice day, so, I thought I would walk."

            "Suit yourself," Dave says.  You have to hand it to him - he doesn't try to make you do anything you don't want to.  It's kind of nice.  Jade, on the other hand, doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer, but she doesn't say that.

            Instead, she smiles and says, "Can I walk with you?"

            Dave is quiet, but not unhappily so.  You think about what he said about traveling in packs, and about how much safer it must be to drive places, especially if you have to go home in the evening.  Dave doesn't have to say it; you can tell from the way he purses his lips that he's thinking, _good idea_.

            "Uh."  You smile at her.  "Sure."

            Dave leans over in his car and yanks the passenger door closed, then leans an arm out the window and gives you both a salute.  "I'll meet you there."  He doesn't wait for either of you to say anything; he just cranks the radio up loud, throws the car into gear and peels away from the curb, leaving the two of you standing there and breathing in the fumes.

            "He can be such a jerk!" Jade finally says, scowling after him before looking to you.  "I'm _really_ sorry about that, he knows I hate it when he goes fast so he uses it against me all the time!  I think he expects me to grab onto his arm or something."

            You can't help but smile at that, and she grins back at you and nods to the other side of the street.  Together, you start walking; she keeps her pace slow, and though she's not as natural about it as Gamzee is, she does pretty good.

            "Maybe, uh, he thinks you'll, be more interested in him, if you see how well he drives."

            "If that's the case, he just set himself back ten years."

            You both cross in time to miss being hit by an old black Cadillac, but it slows as you reach the curb, passing by at a much more reasonable speed than Dave had.

            The two of you walk in companionable silence for a block or two before Jade speaks up again.  "I'm not dating him or anything," she says.  "Just so you know."

            "Oh," you say.

            "What about you?"

            Even as you shake your head, you can't help but think about Gamzee in the bathroom, saying, _you're gonna take care of me, right?_   "Uh, nothing, really jumps out.  Nobody, I mean, uh..."

            "Oh," she says, and falls silent.  You suddenly wonder if this is the part where you're supposed to think about asking her out to a movie or something.  Dating isn't something you've ever done, and it's kind of a weird, slightly-too-human thing, but trolls do it and Jade _is_ really nice, but...

            "Maybe, uh."  You stop yourself, wincing as your cane takes a hard step into a crack in the pavement, but you don't stop walking and neither does she.  She doesn't look at you, either.

            "Maybe...?"

            "If, um.  You want, maybe we..."

            Jade puts a hand on your shoulder and now you pause.  She smiles at you, gently, and you know she's about to break some news on you.  "That's okay.  I didn't mean to make you think I wanted to go out with you!  I mean, not that I _wouldn't_ want to, but..."

            She blushes and starts walking again, and you smile a little.  "You kinda, uh, like someone else."

            "Maybe!" she says, coyly, "That's not a very gentlemanly thing to ask about, though!"  You laugh as she wags a finger at you, relieved that you didn't have to go through that because now that you're thinking about it, all you can imagine is Gamzee's lazy smile, which you've seen less and less of since he got those nasty cuts on his face.

            "I didn't, uh, mean to be ungentlemanly."

            "That's okay.  I've done some reading on troll culture, you know, and I know things are done a little differently with you guys.  So it's okay to ask, if you're being polite about it."

            You blink at her.  "You, uh, study our culture?"

            "Well, a lot of my friends are trolls!"  She's quiet for a moment, then says in a lower tone, "I mean, I think a lot of you guys are my friends.  But with everything that's going on, I guess I don't know."

            "You're my friend," you say quickly, without thinking.  Without needing to think, really, because you do think Jade's your friend.  She smiles at you.  "If, uh, you're talking about all the, um.  The weird things Eridan's been doing... he's just, a little uptight, because of things that are going on with him, as well as with the other Highbloods."

            She nods.  "Yeah, I don't listen to him anyway.  He's kind of a jerk."

            You let out a laugh without meaning to, then snap your mouth shut with an undignified choking sort of noise.  "Oh, you shouldn't, uh.  Say that.  He's..."

            "He's a jerk!" she insists.  "Everyone knows it."

            She keeps looking at you until you manage to respond, in an even more halting voice than usual.  "Uh.  Well.  I...  ...okay.  Maybe he is, uh, a little bit of a jerk."

            When she grins at you, you can't help but smile a little back.  It feels good to say that.  And besides, it's not as though he's ever going to find out you said it.

            The two of you reach the diner some few minutes later, just in time to meet up with Dave, who's leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.  He looks a lot like James Dean, minus the gray skin and the horns.

            "You left your bag in my car," Dave says.

            " _You_ drove off with my bag," Jade corrects.  Dave tosses his cigarette, shrugging his shoulders noncommittally as he holds the door open for the two of you.

            Maybe it's just because the conversation you and Jade had is stuck in your brain, but when Jade says hi to Dave's brother, you can't help but think the smile she gives him is wider and more genuine than you've ever seen her give Dave.


	9. i got it bad (and that ain't good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and did that really just happen?

            Jade walks with you to the diner a little after school, just as she’s been doing almost every day since you almost got run over by Dave.  It’s nice, having someone with you when you’re walking, because you have someone to talk to about whatever’s come up during school.  A lot of the time, you have to explain small social cues because Jade doesn’t quite get them; it’s kind of nice to get to talk about troll culture with a human, because they seem to get it in a different way than you do.  It’s also a little embarrassing, because she scoffs at things that are second nature to you, like the hemospectrum and all that.

            “That’s silly,” she says when you tell her that it’s pretty okay for Vriska to harass you at the diner, because she’s higher in the spectrum than you.  You shake your head.

            “Not really, I mean, uh.  She’s... just, uh.”

            “Mean?”

            You laugh, then shrug.  “I guess, maybe, that’s a word for it.  But, she’s not just being, uh, mean, to be mean.  It’s complicated.  And a little, uh, in a way, it’s romantic-”

            “Oh!” Jade blinks at you behind her eyes, hiking her bag up her shoulder a bit more.  “You mean, it’s troll romance?”

            The way she says it, _troll_ romance, makes you blush a little.  “Uh.  Yes, in some ways, it is... Sometimes, uh, when trolls are mean to one another, they, uh, are just trying, to make a black pass at, at you.”

            “Is that the hate quadrant?”  She pauses and adds, quickly, “I read a little about quadrants, there’s only a few books on it...”

            “Uh, yeah, it’s... something, something like that.  It’s, uh, hard to explain.”  You laugh a little and say, “But, uh, either way.  It’s not, something I’d be interested in.  But, I guess it, maybe, is a little flattering.”

            The two of you reach the corner just before the diner and you can see a black Cadillac parked across the corner; Jade barely slows, even when your steps falter.  That Cadillac has been parked there almost every other day, and you know that it’s not a good thing.  Nobody says anything about it, though.  It’s better not to think about it, you’ve found.

            The diner is at its usual capacity, but as the two of you enter, you immediately notice a shift in the air.  Gamzee is sitting on the opposite side from normal, and as soon as you come in you can see him looking at you.  He’s got a near-lazy smile on, but it’s not the same as it used to be.

            “Uh oh,” Jade says, drawing your attention, “Looks like Dave and Sollux are getting into another argument.  I better go deal with that...”

            You nod and watch her move off to the two of them – you can kind of see sparks at Sollux’s fingertips – but before you can go to your usual spot with Aradia and Karkat, Gamzee is getting up and coming your way.

            Maybe it’s the conversation you’d been having with Jade, or maybe it’s just the way he’s smiling at you, but you can’t help but get a little nervous as he approaches, shuffling his feet.

            “Hey, brother.”

            “Uh.  Hi, Gamzee.”

            He slouches as he stands in front of you, and when he looks at you it’s through his bangs.  “Never got my jacket back,” he says, as if he hadn’t given it to you.  You’re not sure if he remembers that.

            “Uh, well, I.  Can, if you want...”

            “Nah.”  He’s silent for a long time, long enough that you start to feel a little bit like everyone’s looking at you, then he says, “Wanna get a bite to eat, brother?”

            “...Well, uh, I am in a diner...”

            “I meant somewhere else.”  He shrugs his shoulders.  “Someplace a little less up and overflowing.”

            You wonder if maybe the entire place has gone quiet, or if you just don’t hear any of them talking through the daze that’s suddenly smacked you upside the head.  “Um.”  He looks at you and doesn’t blink as you stammer over your words.  “How do you, mean, exactly?”

            “Y’know how I mean, brother.  So, what do you say?”

           You can hear Sollux and Dave arguing, Dave riling the troll up without any problem.  You breathe out a little.

            “Um...”  What are you supposed to do?  You look over Gamzee’s shoulder to see Equius staring at you.  Over the other, you can see Jade doing the same.  Finally, you nod.  “Um.  Sure.  Yeah, okay.  I’d...  I’d like that.”  Jade nods and Equius scowls, but Gamzee just smiles at you and you feel a little tingly.

            “Cool.”

            “Uh.  Yeah.  Cool.”

            He leaves you standing there and you forget what you were doing, up until you hear Sollux snap your name in a short, clipped syllabic way.

            You make your way to the table, the situation between Dave and Sollux diffused, and when you sit down, Aradia doesn’t hesitate to tease you on your goofy grin.  But that’s okay.  Because everything is pretty great right now, and Aradia can tease all she wants.


	10. baby let's play house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and you're starting to feel out of your depth.

            There’s a cold front sweeping in the day the Cadillac on the corner doesn’t show up as it usually does.  You’re not sure what that means, but you find yourself looking for it as you stand outside with the Strider brothers while they smoke.  Gamzee hasn’t shown up for the last two days, ever since he asked you to dinner, but you know it’s not because he’s regretting his decision.  (At least, you _hope_ that’s not the case.)

            Dirk is letting Dave explain the finer points of racing Sollux, shooting you kindly exasperated looks over his shades as his brother abandons himself to his stories.  You grin back at him, toning it down whenever Dave looks in your direction.  The three of you are waiting for Jade and Roxanne – er, Roxy – to show up, and it’s nice that you can be included in waiting for your human friends.  Nobody calls you out on it - not even Eridan, who still shoots them dirty looks from across the diner.

            The Cadillac pulls up, finally, almost twenty minutes later than you usually get to the diner, and at the same time, Roxy and Jade appear around the corner.  The Cadillac is blocking them from direct sight, and in that moment Dave goes silent.  The three of you stare, waiting for Jade and Roxy to move around the car and cross the street.

            They almost do – but then, without warning, Roxy turns on her heel and stomps towards the driver’s seat.  “What the hell is she doing?” Dirk mutters, before making an irritated noise as she reaches the driver’s door, leans at the hip and raps her knuckles on the window.  It’s too tinted to see inside, probably even from that distance, and you suddenly worry that you’re about to see her get yanked in and hauled away.

            The window rolls down, but Roxy is completely obscuring the driver from view.  She leans back abruptly, then says something that none of you can make out.  When she steps back, it’s because the door is swinging open – and you suck in a breath at the troll who climbs out.

            “Could’ve sworn that car was the crew’s,” Dirk mutters.

            She’s dressed in a sharp skirted suit, all dark brown with a bright red blouse, but the fashionable outfit is a little out of place with her wild black hair, barely held together in a ponytail.  Her horns look so closely to Nepeta’s that it’s eerie.

            She closes the door behind her and follows Roxy and Jade along as they cross the street, giving you and the Striders a friendly, if feral, smile.

            “I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize I was making a spectacle of myself,” she says, holding out a hand in their general direction.  You don’t know who’s supposed to take it.  “The Signless asked me to stay here for a few days and keep an eye on you guys.  It seems purr-ty calm, though...”

            No one takes her hand so you do it, reaching out and feeling your grip barely make it against hers.  It’s like iron.

            “Yeah, because you’re scaring all the sharks away,” Dirk says.  “Who are you?”

            “One of the Signless's... disciples, I suppose you could say."  She laughs and you wince at the strange lilt to it, reminding you of wild night terrors, but also of the satisfying feeling they bring.  "I was asked to watch this diner.  The Signless is purr-ty concerned that you all might be in a pawful lot of trouble, and I was supposed to make sure nothing happened.  I think I must have done my job!"

            "Yeah, at the risk of giving half of us a heart attack," Dave says.  Jade steps on his foot to get him to shut up.  Roxy looks from you and your friends to the disciple, and then fixes Dirk with a look that you think would melt glass.

            "It's okay," Dirk says, shrugging once with some finality.  "Why don't you get a burger, then go tell your guy that we're all squared away here."

            She looks at you, instead of at the humans surrounding her, and you suddenly feel really under prepared for this.  She wants to know what you think as a troll - you can see it in her eyes - but you don't know what you think.  You don't know what _to_ think.

            "Uh.  If you want, we have, some good food inside."

            Her head tilts, her hands clasping in front of her, and she looks to the humans surrounding you and her.  For the first time, you realize how out of your depth you are here; more than that, you realize... well, just how many humans you know.  And how many of them are right here with you and who are telling her to scram.

            "I don't think I have time for a burger," she says finally, and you try not to wince at the disappointed tone in her voice.  "Thank you for the offer, though."  She reaches into a pocket and pulls out a little card, holding it out to you and staring you down until you take it.  "If you ever need our help, please let us know."

            "Uh.  Thanks."

            You notice that the card is for the Troll-Human Association - not the other T.H.A., the one led by the Signless.  You don't know why that surprises you.

            She leaves, walking briskly back to her car with her hair curling all around her, and you watch her go.

            It's only once she drives away that Dave says, "Man.  What was all that about?  We don't need those guys getting up in our business."

            That strange unease is sticking with you, and you only barely resist asking what Dave means by _those guys_.  "They're, uh.  Only trying to help."

            "Yeah, well, she just spent all that time getting us riled up for nothing.  Good riddance.  Let's get inside."

            You stay stuck to your spot until Jade puts a hand on your arm.  "Tavros?"

            "Oh.  Uh.  I'll be in, in just a minute."

            She hesitates, then leaves you standing on the curb.  You stay like that for a while, until you see the distinct grill of the disciple's Cadillac, just visible from around the corner you're facing.

            You smile and wave a little before fumbling open the door and returning to normalcy.


End file.
